The Illusion of Darkness
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: "One day—or was it night? They kept him chained up in darkness all hours of the day so it really became hard to tell—while the man who shared his heichou's last name was yet again running his filthy hands along his body and mumbling bullshit into his ear, he heard him say, "You like Levi as more than a commanding officer don't you?"" noncon, angst, psychological torture RiRen/Ereri


Ok guys, honestly, was I the one thinking this when the last few chapters were released? I mean, it's like the perfect set up for something like this. It's practically canon, I mean _damn_. Anyways, please enjoy chapter one!~~

~X~

Eren being captured by Kenny Ackerman was probably the worst mistake the survey corps had made yet. Not only had they allowed Christa and Eren to fall into a very wrong set of hands, but now they were unable to retrieve them back. Only a few members of the corps were even still alive and the entire city had turned on them. They were rebels now, and as such were being hunted down by the military. Eren knew all of this despite his position of kidnap victim and hostage because Kenny Ackerman made sure of it. He wanted Eren to suffer. He wanted the brunette to know how hopeless the situation was. The titan-shifter was never going to escape on his own and the survey corps could barely even get close to him without losing half its remaining members.

And Levi…he may never see him again. He knows he shouldn't feel the way he does but despite the horrendous situation he was currently in—what with Kenny Ackerman hovering over him, pinning him down in a dark room with his arms tied behind his back and a severe lack of clothing—all the brunette could think was, '_Heichou, please. Please please please please be alright. Don't come for me. It's not safe. It's not safe…Levi-heichou please…Levi, I need you…" _

But either they had done what Eren had believed to be the right decision and no one ever came for him or they had failed in trying and weeks past while the survey corps unbeknownst desperately tried to rescue Eren and their potential queen Christa, whom Eren hadn't seen since the first week of their capture.

One day—or was it night? They kept him chained up in darkness all hours of the day so it really became hard to tell—while the man who shared his heichou's last name was yet again running his filthy hands along his body and mumbling bullshit into his ear, he heard him say, "You like Levi as more than a commanding officer don't you?"

His first thought was,_ 'What? Of course not!'_

But the truth was that Eren tried so hard to deny it to himself but he knew he had an infatuation with his corporal. He had an unhealthy desire for his commanding officer and that only made him all the more dirtier, more disgusting than he already was. A pathetic shitstain, as Levi had once called him. The brunette wasn't one for self-pity, he was a fighter, a survivor, but he'd been here for weeks. Tormented every day, kept in complete darkness, and the psychological torture this man had been inflicting on him was starting to take its toll.

Suddenly, he felt Ackerman's breath on the nape of his neck, and was reminded of his current predicament—not that he could ever really forget. The breathing caused chills to raise along his spine, and was shortly followed by a jerking motion which flipped him over and a shockingly deep bite over his collarbone which made him gasp in both pain and surprise.

_Asshole._

"You do, don't you? You like him like…._a lover_. I bet you'd give anything just to have him return those feelings, wouldn't you?"

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to escape from this situation in the only way he had left—inward.

"But you know," he says, "He never will. I know because I used to do what I'm doing to you now to your precious Levi. I took him off the streets when he was a child but in exchange I got to take his tiny premature body and _fuck_ into it _every. Single. Night_."

The titan-shifter gasped, he had done this to Levi? He thought to himself, Heichou must have been so strong though, to have lived through this as a child and still be so amazing. Levi was like a pillar of strength, he was the moon in the sky, illuminating the way through the darkness so that everyone could follow. The brunette's self-confidence slipped. He was already faltering, losing his way without Mikasa and Armin standing by his side, without his heichou telling him what the right course of action was. He was nowhere near as strong as Levi was, he mused. That man had suffered through this as a child and still handled his shit better than Eren on a good day. Fuck, he was so fucking useless. A filthy disgusting suicidal brat who couldn't even handle one perverted old man before cracking under the pressure.

"That's how I know he'll never love you. He can't, you see, he's too damaged," Ackerman continued, laughing maniacally afterward and thrusting raw into Eren's already abused body.

He refused to scream, he had felt worse pain when his limbs had been torn off.

"And I'm going to do the same to you. Until the day that they come for you—_and they may never come for you_—I'm going to devote all my time into breaking you're pretty little body and you're pretty little mind. And you'll deserve it, because you're a titan and this is the only real way humanity can fight back. By destroying you, we can unleash out anger. Really, you should be doing this willingly."

Maybe the older man was right, he'd always maintained that he was human but the truth was he didn't know. He had no idea what he was. Half the time he was transforming into the very thing he dedicated his life to hating and destroying. In the end he was just…wait…

"We?" He rasped out, eyes widening.

"Ah, yes. You heard me right. I said we, didn't I? That's because we're a bit short on time and I'm a very busy man, so I've decided to enlist some help in the process. My men here, they're going to be assisting me throughout the next few weeks. Hope you don't mind, they certainly don't."


End file.
